Paper Thin Hearts
by BTRandPHANarelife
Summary: Warning: mentions of touchy subjects, boyXboy content. Two boys meet and develop a friendship. High school! Phan FIRST FIC! AU
1. u n o

**_EDIT: GUYS I HAVE GOTTEN BETTER AFTER CHAPTER 2 I PROMISE So please stay and read._**

 **A/N: Hey Guys! My name is Jocelyn and this is my first**

 **fanfiction ever!! I've been reading for almost 2 years and I think it's about time I wrote a fanfic. I have no life whatsoever and even if no one read this I'll keep writing just so I can vent. And time for a disclaimer! Dan and Phil aren't necessarily like my characters and I only own my ideas!**

Dan's P.O.V

I gazed out the window dreamily. Yeah rain isn't exactly my favorite but it's still extremely peaceful. Yeah I'm being quiet but that doesn't mean I'm lonely. A lot of people assume I'm shy, but I prefer the word _Introvert._

I'm just trying to get some inspiration. If anybody _does_ talk to me, which I'm sure they won't, I'm probably not even going to glance at them.

I glance down at my sketchbook before sighing heavily. I always get what I call _Artists block_ I know it sounds stupid but it's what I call it when I run out of inspiration for my drawings.

Let me just say, just because people say I can draw does not mean it's easy. Yeah the drawing part is a bit hard. But I'm talking about getting inspired. It might take me a month to finish one drawing.

"Dan? Can you pay attention please?" Asks a clearlyirritated Ms.Lillian. I glance at her and at the board.

I nod and pretend to write down notes for a few minutes before noticing the boy with the blue eyes staring at me. Why? Did I do something wrong.

Phil's P.O.V

I glance at Dan- ok maybe _staring_ would be a better word- and I admire the way he can just look out the window and look so beautiful.

And then he looks at me.

 _Omg he just saw me staring what should I d-_ before I could even finish the sentence I notice we've been staring at each other whole time.

I blush intensely and stare at the math equations on my paper before deciding to do one for once. I should really start paying attention. Maybe a bit less staring at boys and more to math equations.

I've been crushing on Dan Howell for this whole quarter. You know sitting next to him for the next 3 quarters didn't seem to bad until now. When I just realize that 

Third Person P.O.V

The bell rung and everybody in the class ran out as quickly as they could as to not be late for their next class.

Phil grabbed his books quickly while looking at the boy with curly hair and black earrings still staring at the book infront of him.

Phil cleared his throat before tapping Dan on the shoulder.

Dan jumped slightly and looked up and then around the room. 

"Um, thanks" was all he said as he grabbed his things and rushed to his next class.

Phil stood there dumbfounded before the second bell rung. He muttered under his breath before leaving the room in a hurry.

 **A/N: well that's it for the first chapter I guess.**

 **Maybe I'll figure out how to use the app quickly! Bye my little squish! And let's see if I can actually work out how to use chaptersw**


	2. d o s

**A/N: OMG so I actually got some people reading this and that's enough for my sad little life to keep on writing! Anyway thanks for anyone who'll read this and anyway- let's carry on! *single G note plays***

 **ALSO: I'm American so- I may not know how things are over there - I may get phrases and use words wrong.**

Dan's P.O.V

 _Oh. My. Gosh!!!!! That was SO embarrassing! I can't believe he actually saw me zone out like that! Wait- why do I care? I litterally just met him! Not even! I should really learn his name._ My thoughts consumed me.

I smile to myself thinking about the beautiful brilliantly blue eyes I saw no less than 15 minutes ago. 

I realize it's been a quarter of the period and I still don't know what I'm doing. I glance at Mr.Howard **(A/N: idk where that came from but it's almost 1 am again so work with me)** and he's talking about the triangular trade. I probably won't remember that later. 

I slowly take out my sketchbook from under my seat, in the farthest corner of the room and start a sketch of a pair of eyes. 

Third Person P.O.V

As the last bell of the day rings, a flood of teenagers overflows the hallway.

Dan huffed as he reached his locker and opened it up. He stuffed his unnecessary binders in the old locker before he grabbed his messenger bag and carefully slides in his important materials and sketchbook. 

He fixed his fringe and loose fitting grey sweater before walking towards the bustling lobby area of his school on his way to the buses. 

Dan would usually walk home but he was way to lazy today to even muster enough strength to walk 20 minutes.

He chose a seat near the front and middle area of the bus. He sat next to the window before pulling out his phone and plugging in his earbuds.

 _Music is such a beautiful form of art_. He thought to himself as he selected his favorite song- Disenchanted by My Chemical Romance. **(A/N: It's my personal favorite)**

He stared out the window when he felt the seat dip slightly, next to him.

Phil's P.O.V

 _He's on my bus?_

I thought about my options of where to sit before deciding I couldn't mess up my first impression to bad if it were to happen.

I plopped down next to him, noticing him glance up at me before smiling.

He pulled out an earbud and said the most beautiful thing ever!

"Hi."

Ok. Ok so what, it was beautiful to me!

I smiled back, forgetting about how much I hated smiling because of the way I bit my tongue.

"Hey. I'm Phil, I sit next to you in maths class. **(Is that how you write it?)** What's your name?" I added that last part because I don't think it's socially acceptable to semi-stalk someone for a few weeks.

"Umm- my names Dan. Nice to meet you Phil." He said extending his hand out awkwardly. 

I took his hand and shaked it. I glance around the bus and ask him when his stop was. He stopped smiling and looked outside the window.

"Holy shit I missed it!" He said looking back.

I was a bit taken aback by that sudden outburst. He really didn't look like one to curse, much like me, but he kinda made it sound... attractive?

"I guess I'll go to the library then!" He let out a frustrated sigh before settling into his seat again.

"Can I join you? I was gonna go there anyway so... maybe we could talk or something?" I babbled on. What am I doing?! I wasn't even going to do my homework!

 _Way to go Phil! First impression my butt!_

I scolded myself mentally.

"Sure why not? Might as well make something nice out of today" A small chuckle leaving his lips.

Dan's P.O.V

He looked kind of nervous when he suggested we go to the library together. 

"Sure why not? Might as well make something nice out of today" 

I couldn't help but chuckle when he looked at me with a slightly surprised expression.

 **A/N: well I'll continue this in a day or two cuz I'm to tired right now and this seems okay enough to post. In the next chapter we will continue this one, goodbye my squish! I call my friends that sometimes so get used to it (n-n)/**


	3. t r e s

**A/N: Hey Guys! Well this fanfic is going down the drain because the idea was a lot better in my head then when I typed it. And it's been glitching because I might write something on the app, and then if you check online whole sentences get deleted! Anyway idk. I promise my writing will get better! (P.s adding chapters took me a while to find out yesterday :p)**

Third Person P.O.V

Dan and Phil hopped off the bus at the very last stop, which was a few blocks away from the library.

They walked in a mostly comfortable silence as they watched a few birds fly by. The wind was blowing in Phils fringe and they barely noted that it started drizzling when they saw the library around the corner.

Phil turned to Dan and couldn't hold back his giggle. Dan gave him a weird look. He raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

Phil smiled while biting his tongue in the way Dan thought was extremely cute.

"I didn't know your hair was curly! Look this one resembles a pigs tail!" He smiled as he reached out and touched a curl on Dans forehead.

Dan gasped and reached up. He looked up at the sky.

"Phil! Hurry up let's go to the library quickly!" He said as he practically dragged the raven haired boy up the library steps. 

Dan looked around the mostly empty building and chose a table near the window. The boys sat down across each other.

"What?! Your hair looks fine! I like it either way honestly..." Phil started to get more and more quiet until his voice practically faded out.

Dan almost blushed. Almost. He just playfully shoved Phil. Before piping up.

"I like you smile. You bite on your tongue!" Dan responded.

Phil's hand flew up and covered his mouth.

"Hey!" The sound being muffled by his hand.

"What?! I literally hate my hair and you're complimenting it so I'll return the favor!"

Phil's P.O.V

I rolled my eyes before glancing around the warm and cozy library. 

"What're you going to do here? I'm going to go get a few social studies book so I can study, need anything?" I say while getting up from my chair.

" I don't think I'll study, I'll just be drawing." He said while sliding the book out of his messenger bag.

"Ok." I get up and walk towards all the books about the revolutionary war." **(Do people in England learn about that?)**

I grab a random dusty book off audio the shelf before skimming through the pages and take it back to our secluded table.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a long while. It wasn't awkward at all although Dan kept looking at me. Was I annoying him in any way? Was my presence a nuisance? 

My phone vibrates on the table, and I thank god for the distraction from my thoughts. 

I read it.

From: Mum

 **Phil, where are you?! Dinners ready!**

"Holy fluff!" I mutter before grabbing my book bag and stuffing my notes back in. 

"I'm sorry but I choose life over death and I forgot to tell my mum I'd be late!" I ramble on while fixing my papers. That is until I hear chuckling.

I glance at Dan confused and he stares back at me with a goofy smile plastered on his dumb-may I say beautiful- face.

"You're so stupid!" He says while trying to muffle his laughter with his sweater paws.

"Well atleast I'll be alive for the social studies test which btw is tomorrow!" I say smirking as Dans eyes widen.

"Bye!" I say before walking out the door.

Dan's P.O.V

 _That cheeky little son of a bitch!_ I thought while I searched for my triangular trade notes. 

I might as well go home and study there. I check my phone and see that it's 6 pm. 

I've only been working on my sketch for about 2-3 hours. It looks good if I do say so myself. I already spent about half an hour coloring it in with color pencils but I'm not even close to done.

My sketch was of a beautiful cerulean, yellow and lightish green pair of eyes. Phil's eyes.

I'm glad phil came along with me. If not I wouldn't have noticed the way his eyes light up when he talks or how they seem to have yellow and green flecks in them.

I grab my pencils and put them into my tiny pouch and then put everything into my bag.

As I leave the building, I notice the sky's gone a beautiful shade of purple as it starts to quickly darken.

As I reached my house, I smile. Maybe I do like Phil.

 **A/N: So was that okay? Idk about my writing. But anyway TODAYS BEEBOS BIRTHDAY AND I DIDNT REMEBER UNTIL NOW (there's like 5 more minutes left of it oml)! AND I FORGOT MY GERARDS BIRTHDAY AFEW DAYS AGO!!!! What kinda fan am I?!!?! Okay I'm done freaking out. Well there you have a bit more knowledge about my personality (that might be a bad thing) Bye my squish! And I'll update probably another night,**


	4. q u a t r o

**A/N: Hello World! Anyway I'm working on more ideas for my next few stories if anybody's even interested. And, SailorthePhangirlingDemigod commented a few suggestions, no offense taken btw. My paragraphs are intentionally short because I feel it's easier for people to read. Also I'll keep in mind to not include authors notes in the middle of chapters. Thank you for the suggestions! (Dans family is probably not like this in ANY way so here's the heads up)**

Dan's P.O.V

My smile dropped instantly as I heard the loud yelling coming from upstairs.

I never really had a stable family but they usually wouldn't yell this much. I just wish they would get separated and be happy with other people. Both of them happy in different places instead of mad in one horrible place.

I heard footsteps come down the long flights of stairs, as my mother came towards me.

"Daniel, sweetheart, where have you been?" She said with an extremely worried and stern expression.

"Hi mum, I was just at the library with, um... a friend." I told her not exactly sure if Phil was my friend.

"That's great honey..." she faded off as she heard my father come down the steps.

"I'm not done talking to you- Hello Dan." As he forced a smile. They were both great parents, they really were. They just weren't meant for each other.

"Dan where've you been?" He asked me, almost like an echoe of my mother.

"He says he was with a friend." My mom chimed in, looking at him with a slight look of disgust. My dads smile became natural as he hears the words.

"Really, Dan? It's about time. I know you're a really quiet kid and all, but it's nice to see you're socializing." My Dad told me with a look of pure sincerity. It really helped drown the embarrassment I felt burning my cheeks.

"Yeah well, i don't exactly live in hole, geez." I said monotonously as I walked up the steps towards my room. 

It was kind of unique , really. It was white on two sides, grey on one, and black on the last one. My bed was positioned next to the window, against the wall. My night stand stood directly under the window sill, holding my clock, glasses (which I didn't like) and a picture of my family. 

There was a desk on the grey wall, with my laptop, sketchbooks, and art supplies on it. And then there was a tall black stainless steel framed mirror next to it. I also have a grand piano, but that is in the attic. Although the attic, was more of an extra room. It's like my second room. 

I went straight to my bed after changing into more comfortable clothing. A pair of sweatpants as opposed to my usual black skinny jeans, and a nice fitting t-shirt.

and sat on the grey and black checkered sheets. I threw my messenger bag next to my closet door before I heard the hushed whispers come from downstairs.

 _God dammit,_ I thought as I grab my iPhone 6 and chose a song that may be the most depressing song I know (besides the Desert Song duh). I connect my earbuds to my phone.

As the sounds of the song ' _The Light Behind Your Eyes'_ fill my ears I relax. I think about what I should do and lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. 

_I should probably do my homework but I don't really care._

 _I should probably be studying for my test but I still don't care._

 _I should proba_ - **GrOwL**

 _I should probably eat before my stomach digests itself._

And like that I'm off to the kitchen in a hunt for food. I swayed my hips slightly as the music changed from depressing to upbeat.

"I should be over all the butterfliiiies, but I'm into you!" I sang to myself as I grabbed the gallon of milk from a shelf in the fridge. After that I go in search for a box of cookies in the pantry, being successful.

I set my glass of milk and Oreos on the kitchen table, and sit myself down on a chair before checking my phone.

Nothing interesting. Or out of the usual. Nothing really changes around here. I slid the phone into my sweatpants pocket and enjoy the music flowing through the wires, and into my soul.

I scratched my head, quickly remembering that my hair was wavy and curly. I smiled as I remembered Phils comment.

 _Does not look like a pigs tail!_ I thought while looking at my reflection through the window and giggling slightly.

I gulped down the rest of my milk and chew on my last Oreo as I made my way back to my room. 

I laid down on my bed and put a song that helped me think a lot more clearly on repeat.

 _'We hold in our hearts the sword and the faith. Swelled up from the rain, clouds move like a wraith.'_

I sigh deeply absorbing the sad melody. It really was quite depressing but in a good way. I could have a worse life. I mean I had a home, if you could call it that, and food, health and parents to look up to(when they're not fighting). 

_'From the lights to the pavement, from the van to the floor, from backstage to the doctor'_

A better life then most people, so I should be grateful.

 _'-To the morgue, morgue, morgue, mo-O-orgue!'_

I should be happy enough with what we have yet I'm clearly not happy. But atleast I'm alive,young and healthy.

 _'All fall down, Well after all...'_

I continue to listen to the 'Desert Song' as I battled with my head. At around the 7th time I heard the song I started feeling sleepy.

I glance at my clock. It's only 11 pm. I took out my earbuds and put my phone to charge. Tomorow is Saturday so I cam stay up if I wanted to.

I listen closely to the walls one more time. Maybe my parents went to sleep in separate rooms again. My dad usually slept in the guest room.

I smile slightly as I glance at my sketchbook, remembering a certain picture I had to finish.

I glanced at the clock deciding, _What's the harm with pulling an allnighter every once in a while?_ With a small smile pulling at the corners of my lips. I was suddenly feeling energetic today.

 **A/N: So? Was that any better? I think it might've been a bit longer and better then my last few chapters. At The and of this story I might rewrite the first chapters.(if I get any better that is) anyway I used to have hair up to my waist, and today I decided to get a pixie cut. It feels so free! Anyway see you next time my squish!**


	5. c i n c o

**A/N: Hey Guys! So, I've been getting some positive feedback and that's great! I guess I'm off to a good start for a story, and today we will do Phils point of view on his home life! I'm in a really strange mood today. My friends saw my hair for the first time and kept pulling my curls, but it was a good day. So my moods may affect my stories which is why some days this may be depressing or happy. Anyway let's start rolling.**

Phil's P.O.V

As I walked home, i smile. I can't really help it. It really isn't often that I act so confident, but usually it's a good sign. I walk happily to our small but comfy apartment.

As I walk into my apartment I spot my kitten lazily laying down on the couch. Trust me, Philipa is the cutest kitty you will ever lay eyes on.

I walk over to the Blue-eyed, creature and gently pet its soft and neat, black fur. Yep, her name is Philipa, but only because my Mum named her!

I giggle slightly as I remember the conversation.

 ***Flash backs to 2 weeks ago***

'Phil, honey?' My mum called form the living room.

'Yeah?' I asked walking into the room only to discover my mom smiling like a goof from the door, and a cardboard box in the middle of the room.

I looked at her like she had three heads. That is, until I hear something.

'Meeoow' I immediately bolt to the box and open it. That's when I see the cutest creature on this planet. 

'Oh my gosh! Mum! I- Oh my gosh' I say as I pick up the small kitten. She could fit in the palm of my hand. I cuddle her closely to my face.

I gently lay the kitty in the box once again and hug my mum extra hard.

'What's it's name? Do you know it's gender? Where'd you get it? Should we take it to the vet? Are we even allowed pets in this apartment? Wh-'

'Phil, I got it at the local pets store and brought it to the vet a few days ago. She was a newborn when i saw her so i got her vaccinations and I got to name her Philipa. Also don't worry about the apartment rules. They changed it last month to allow small dogs and cats.' She said with ease, as if anticipating my every question.

'Thanks so much mum- wait... Philipa?' I look down at the kitty and see her blue eyes.

'Well! You got rid of your natural hair color and died it black! I thought it was cute to name her after you.'

I giggle and hug my mum anyway.

 ***end flashback***

I continued watching the little creature. I really like how that phrase rolls off my tongue, 'Little Creature', I haven't really called her by her name, although my mother gets mad and says we'll confuse her.

" Hey, little- I mean Philipa? Get up." I pat her head gently earning a few soft purrs from the small being.

I set down my book bag on the kitchen counter, and look at my mum sitting on a bar stool. I join her and she looks up from her glasses and book.

She flashes a warm smile, it was nice but you could see she wanted answers. "How was your day and where were you, Phillip?"

"It was nice mum. I went to the library... with a friend but I dunno- I don't know if we're friends, we just talked and-"

"Phil? Is this the Dan boy you've been talking about? That's so nice dear! So what did you learn about him? You must've learned something new, your stalking skills might as well be as good as a celery's!" (Buddum tssss!!!!)

"Mum!!!" I tried to hide my blush by putting my head in my hands, but my mother ripped them away.

"Tell me, Tell me, Tell me!" My mother rambled, I might not have a sister but my mum could sure fangirl like one. Even over her sons nonexistent love life.

I giggle slightly. Ok, so I'm not so annoyed about that part. My mum is my best friend. It's not sad, you can actually trust them with secrets, and you know they'll always be there for you!

"Ok,ok! Dan has the cutest eyes, and when he draws his tongue peeks out at the corner of his mouth, and on the bus his music is a bit to loud so you can hear it, so I'm assuming he likes music by MCR, so that's all I learned, can we please do something? Like have dinner?!"

She smiled victoriously and started to get plates from a cupboard. "Ok honey but make sure you finish your homework now? I have to set up and after dinner we can go to a movie, if you finish your homework."

"Fine by me!" I yell as I run to my room, after grabbing my bag. I glance around my teal colored walls and my green and blue checkered sheets on my bed before I walked over to my desk and take out the rest of my math.

 _I hope maybe Dan will want to be friends now, or maybe I can ask him if he wants to hangout.Ofcourse he must be straight, but right now I just want to be friends._ I think to myself as I complete my worksheet and slide it back into my book bag.

I grab a towel and an outfit, "Mum! I'll be down in 15 minutes!"

I set the water temperature, and begin my shower by cleaning my third ear. (The area behind my right ear duh)

I think back to the day, I told my mother I was bisexual. That day is one of the warmest memories I can remember. 'It will always be heart over mind' my mother had said. I cherished that saying now.

I spend a good 10 minutes drying my hair and changing myself after getting out of the shower. I grab the outfit I had brought and changed in the bathroom. I slid my phone into my pocket and took my contacts out. I prefer my glasses in all honesty.

I go to the small kitchen and sit at a bar stool waiting for my mom to come down from her room.I look out the window at a darkened and almost gloomy sky. The sky is beautiful. I always look up at it. I know why but I've never told anyone the truth behind the habit.

My mum would be the day. And my father would be the night. It was a beauty relationship. Like that of Romeo and Juliet, they were meant to be, but ofcourse it would never come out right.

2 years into their marriage, I came along. 7 years into the marriage my father went missing. 2 months later he was found. But not alive.

My mum would be the day. And my father would be the night. And that's why I love watching the sky. It really is a bit cliche, but it's just me. 

I look up as I see my mother come through the door way, hold my little creature. She really was something beautiful even if she was dressed in leggings and a long tee.

She kissed my head and served me and herself. We talked about our days in details over dinner, and when we were done with it, we discussed our evening plans.

"How do you feel about going to see the movie Boss Baby, or something?" I asked my mum trying desperately to be positive again after my sad episode earlier.

"Get your shoes on 'cause we're gonna have a good night out!" She suddenly got up and we both laughed as we got ready.

 **A/N: Hello! So that was today's chapter! If any of you use Wattpad my username is in my description. Just a little shameless self promo. Ok also idk if any of you got the 'When The Day Met The Night' by Panic! At The Disco reference. Anyway sorry I can't manage to make my chapters more fluffy but I promise I'll work on it! Goodbye my squish!**


	6. s e i s

**A/N: Hey guys, You may know my name because I told you but you guys can call me Toto. It's a nickname that's stuck on to me so... yeah, as you all know I make a lot of typos when I'm in a rush which most of the time I am. Here's an apology to _Celtic Shadow Mage!_ I made a few mistakes but that was one that flew right by my head. Ok anyway lets carry on! *single g-note strikes once***

Third Person P.O.V

The weekend passed by quicker then both boys would have liked it. It was mostly uneventful for both of them and full of happy thoughts. (Think happy thoughts, think-...sorry) They watched the clock tick painfully slow, while loving the way the time was spent slacking.

Dan walked out of his front door after letting his mum kiss him on the cheek, quickly wiping it off as he was out of sight. He knew better then to do it infront of his mum.

Dan made it into his first period class, a few seconds before the bell rung. All eyes landed on him before looking away in disinterest, Dan liked it that way.

As he made his way to the back he scanned the room looking for any signs of his friends. Or just plain old Louise or Chris. Aaaaaaaand just his luck. Chris was no where to be seen, and Louise was busy talking to her much more popular friends.

Dan would rather be dead(!) then walk over there. And so Dan spent the next few minutes of free time staring at his hands. 

He spent the next few periods strangely happy to be on his way to math class. As the bell rung, signaling class is over, Dan grabbed his things and walked out of the English room straight towards the math room.

Dan's P.O.V

I sat down in my usual seat staring out the window, smiling as I watched an elderly man walk with a small beagle in the distance, across the fields outside the school.

I take a mental picture, so I can sketch it out later, before the second bell rings, and a stream of students pour into the classroom. Phil walks in and sits behind me in our assigned seats.

It takes a lot of willpower to not turn around and talk to him right now, I mean we've only talked like once, but he's an interesting person!

I manage to get through half of class before glancing at him, through the reflection, of the window. He seemed so cute when he was concentrating.

Aaaaaaaand... this was the **exact** moment he decided to look at the window. Our eyes locked in the reflection of the window before I look back up at our teacher, fighting back the burning sensation in my cheeks.

I spend the rest of the period trying to not wallow in my own embarrassment. l sighed out of relief when the bell rings and I grabbed all my belongings, making my way to the art room. 

I greet Ms.Pansy, my hipster and chill art teacher, before sitting in the middle of the room in a bright red circular table. I start to work on my last project, which I haven't finished yet.

 _When is it due? Today or tomorrow?_ I shrug anyway and decide to finish it just to be on the safe side. A boy with curly hair slides into the seat across from me and I don't pay attention to him.

He's one of the more out-going people in this school. The type of people that can talk to Phil with no problem at all. 

Third Person P.O.V

The room was filled with sounds of wet paint brushes brushing against paper, and the sound of pure concentration and wheels turning almost audible through the heads of students. 

Dan stared at the beautiful multi-colored landscape he had created feeling a bit pleased with himself for mixing the water colors in all the right places.

He glanced up at the boy with curly hair just as a

 _Flash_

Went off.

The Green eyed boy quickly shoved his phone under the table before chuckling nervously. Dan glared at the boy, wondering if he should say something.

"Ummm, why we're you taking a picture of me?"

"It was by accident, I swear!"

"Mhmm, ok" Dan muttered not caring all that much,

"Sooo, Do you know who Phil is, I mean Chris, I mean-" The jittery boy across from Dan blurted out.

Dan stared at the boy with wide eyes, "Are you stalking me, or is this some sort of prank or something?"

The curly haired boy just looked down at his lap, he looked up opening his mouth just as the bell rang.

He was about to run out of the room when Dan grabbed him by the collar, "Tell me your name, and what do you want"

Emerald eyes met chocolate eyes challengingly, to bad Dan had more experience with the evil eye.

"Come on! I didn't think you'd actually try anything if I ran!" Mostly to himself.

"You're not answering my question and I'm gonna be late going home" Dan said Monotonously. He let go of the collar of the boys shirt and glared at him.

"My names Pj, and- um. I'm interested in a person, you just so happen to know, and I know someone who-." he said meekly at the end cutting himself off.

Millions of names rushed through Dans head as his brain singled out various people. "Just because you like someone I know doesn't mean you should stalk me! Go stalk them!"

The second bell rang and this time Pj escaped just narrowly missing Dans hand desperately trying to keep him here.

Dan groaned, but decided he wouldn't let it go. He ran after Pj and looked around corners finally catching up, just in time to see Pj run into a walking pile of books.

Dan stared at Phil who was sitting on the floor surrounded by books. "What gives, Peej? The library teacher hates me already, I need to get extra credit, not lose points for ripping a page!"

Phil glared at Pj, anger digging his mind enough to not notice Dan standing behind Pj. Dan cleared his threat and grabbed Pj by the sleeve.

Pj chuckled nervously, but gave Phil a look that said this was Phils fault. Phil got up and picked up the books handing half to Pj.

"You're helping know you idiot" Even though he said it with a small frown, you could see a hint of happiness in his eyes.

He turned and looked at Dan flashing a quick smile before giving Pj a questioning look.

"Caught" he said simply as if he couldn't reveal all the details of a secret mission.

Phil made a small 'oh' and glanced at Dan smiling sheepishly, "Sorry about this weirdo-" Pj scoffed but smiled goofily anyway.

Dan couldn't keep his poker face and started giggling maniacally, putting his red face in his hands. He couldn't believe this situation.

Pj and Phil exchanged wierd looks, "Umm, mate, you alright?" Pj asked rather amused.

Dan was full on laughing now, "You fucking Idiot!" He kept laughing, tears gathering at his eyes. Next thing you know there are 3 laughing boys in the hallway in school after hours.

"Why the fuck were you taking pictures of me you, stalker?" He said the laughter subsiding, leaving the boys smiling moronically. 

"I'll explain it later. It's a long story" he said shooting Phil a goofy glare. "Oi, Phil give me the books I'll take them to the old cranberry" he said not waiting for a reply practically ripping them away and walking off.

Dan and Phil stared at his back and glanced at each other. "He calls Mrs.Craan,'the Old Cranberry''?" The chocolate eyed boy asked a bit awkwardly. 

Phil smiled, "I have to put up with him..." They stood awkwardly. 

"So. Can you come with me to my locker please?" Dan blurred out in an attempt to kill the silence. 

"Sure" Phil replied instantly, smile so bright it competed with the sun.

 **A/N: Hi Guys! So as you can probably tell I'm REALLY not feeling this chapter this whole story is SO cringe. I might rewrite the whole thing later. Anyway sorry it's been so long. I'm dealing with a lot right now, and I'm working on a smutty-fluffy, oneshot (I think it a os) Anyway I'm so sorry for an typos that fly pass me but it's 1 am, and apparently my brain can only have enery and 'inspiration' if you could even call this crap that, in the mornings... bye fellow squishes, so long, and goodnight... 3**


	7. s i e t e

**A/N: Hey Guys! So anyway, I'm supper jittery with summer vibes an arms length away! Oh God, I'm so hyped up, I guess I'm in one of those disturbing mood swings. Anyway I should really stop posting my chapters before reading for typos cuz it's SUCH a hassle to repost so, I'll keep that in mind. Ok so it's 1 am as always I got finals coming up and you know what, I'll just write the night away because who gives a crap.**

Phil's P.O.V

"Sure!" I said a bit to quickly and enthusiastically. Dan walked up the main corridors, first flight of stairs and we (were both extremely out of shape) made it to Dan's small locker by the water fountain. 

I leaned against the locker and watched closely as Dan slid his messenger bag out of his locker before looking back up at me. "I have to go get my stuff from the art room, I obviously had my hands full at the time. Can you wait here?" Dan asked sounding slightly nervous.

I raise my eyebrow slightly but I just nod and sit on the floor next to Dan's locker. I smile up at him "ok I'll wait then" I'm not exactly sure why I'm waiting here or why Dan would want me to.

As Dan sped walked down the stairs, I couldn't help but glance at the sketchbook that just so happened to fall out of his locker when he slammed it open.

I tentatively touch the cover, quickly pulling my hand away. I mean it isn't just an invasion of privacy, it's kind of stalking on my side.

I glance around to make sure none of the school security gaurds, or anybody was near before grabbing the book gently. I guess everyone's in their after school clubs. 

I flipped the the thin cover of the book slowly, only to reveal an **extremely** realistic drawing of a mason jar with what seemed to be a bloody body with a hand on the glass.

 _DEFINITELY not disturbing_

I shudder slightly before turning to the next page and finding a more pleasant picture. It was a drawing of a little girl staring into the glass of the candy shop. I glance at the next page smiling slightly as I see a small man with many wrinkles giving the girl a dollar. (or pound)

I close the book as I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and hastily throw it into the adjacent locker. So much for careful. Maybe I'll ask or hint to show me some of his drawings later.

Third Person P.O.V

Dan grabbed his binder off of the messy counter at the side of the room and was about to continue upstairs, until he saw something that catches his eyes.

Dan screeched to a halt in the hallway as he stood against the wall peering around the corner. There stood Chris and Pj.

Or it looked more like Pj hiding at another corner taking pictures of Chris, who was just shuffling through papers hurriedly. _He probably has detention for showing up late._ Dan thought to himself smiling amusedly at the scene.

Who in the hell did Pj like? Louise? Cat? Zoe? They were the only girls he and Chris both knew closely enough.

Dan walked out from behind the wall, and clears his throat, getting both the attention of Pj and Chris. He looks right past Chris staring directly at Pj, who stood staring at him in shock.

"Hi _Peej_!" Dan said over-enthusiastically while smirking. Pj quickly lowers his phone and glared at Dan. Chris stopped shuffling through this crap and glanced at the two boys.

"What? Are you stalking me?" Pj calmly directly at Dan.

Dan snorted loudly, and returned Pjs stare. "Of all people to say that-" Dan cut himself off and walked towards Chris who was just staring at Pj with a confused and awed look.

Chris was now glancing at Pj out of the corner of his eye and questioning what the hell was actually happening.

Dan put his elbow on Chris' shoulder, "I know you're taller Dan stop it" Chris said trying to pout but the smile could be heard. He started to search through this belongings again. _Geez what's he looking for_ Dan thought.

Dan chuckled and walked to Pj, he grabbed Pjs shoulders, earning a confused look, and leaned into his ear.

"Looks like you learned how to turn off the goddamn flash" And like that Dan turned around once again, straight hair flopping everywhere.

He noticed the way Pj payed no mind and just stared at Chris' back (or rather more _downward_ if you know what I mean) And it hit Dan like a brick. In. The. Face. Pj liked Chris. It clicked. 

"Oh" Dan muttered quietly glancing around once more. And Dan Howell lost all sanity at this moment acting purely on instinct.

"Chris, need help?"

"Yep, that'd be great" 

"Cool! You heard him Pj?!" Dan smirked as both boys heads jerked in his direction and then at each other. Pj who had been leaning against the wall blushed and stared at Dan.

PJs eyes read 'Holy Shit he knows' Not that Dan cared, he hadn't seen it.

"Well?" And then Dan was off upstairs back to his new found friend Phil.

Dan's P.O.V

As I walk up the stairs I stop midway and start giggling, _What the fuck am I doing?! I just left Chris with his stalker... or what I hope is his stalker what if my gut instinct is wrong?_ I shrug physically, _Well, one friend more, won't hurt Chris. I think._

I turn the corner and greet Phil once again. "Hi Phil!"

 _I should really get my head checked I might have a mental illness not even a pregnant woman has mood swings this bad... most likely_ that last part sounds **way to enthusiastic Daniel** Calm your tits.

 **A/N: Sorry its shitty Once again I just want to keep posting because finals are near and I'm just freaking out as you can see. This seen that just happened between Chris and Peej, it's inspired by this one time I saw my bff checking out my friend who was cleaning her locker so naturally I set them up because I'm a hell of a fairy godmother! Anyway Bye my squish!!**

 **Until next time!!**


	8. o c h o

**A/N: Hey guys! Anyway I'm in a bus rn on my way to PA in a school trip. With one of my friends literally over my shoulder. I'm in a good mood so I guarantee this will be a safe chapter. Have fun n_n**

Phil's P.O.V

"Ok so... why am I here?" I ask curiously, my smile never leaving my face. Not to mention I was jittery from almost being caught with Dan's sketch book.

"Umm... I think we can go to my house. Wait a minute." As Dan takes his phone out of his pocket, he gives me his signature smile, and I try not to melt right then and there.

I just sit there as I watch Dans thumbs move expeditiously over his screen, almost like lightning. When I type I look like an 80 year old grandma that takes 2 minute to write a full sentence.

"We can go to my house but my mum is there, is that alright with you?" Dan asks something flickering in his eyes quickly. I can't quite catch what it was. And that scares me. I can usually tell many people emotions solely by looking at facial expressions.

"Yeah... Dan I don't have to go, if you don't want to... you seem a bit doubtfu-"

"No! Umm... I mean no, it's perfectly fine! I was going to ask you to come anyway you just beat me to the punch!" Dan said a bit to quickly before trying to make his voice sound casual. 

Oh god the way his Adam's apple bobs up and down when he swallows (no not like that you Demon phannies) slightly made me swallow subconsciously before looking up and meeting those Mocha colored eyes.

I stand up and smile, "ok." And I grab Dans messenger bag opening it for him. He smiles appreciably and puts his few books in it.

"Don't you have a bookbag? We can go to your locker." I think hard. I don't exactly need it. _Oh._

"I don't have homework but i need to grab something." I say quickly. 

I lead Dan down the empty hallways, hearing laughter coming from the after school program classrooms, and opened my locker immediately. 

I should probably lock it but why would I waste my time unlocking and locking it again? Just no. I carefully take out a sketchbook. Yeah it's a sketchbook but I don't draw. Heaven knows I suck at it, I like writing poems in sketchbooks. 

I find it better quality then using a 1 pound (dollar) notebook. I put the book in my empty bookbag and then I slam the locker door close quickly. I turn around holding the bag closely and continue walking with Dan by my side.

Third Person P.O.V

"What's in the bag, Philly?" Dan asked curiously. 

"Nothing."

"Come on Phil, I saw. It's a sketchbook! Can I see?"

"What's the point in asking if you already saw it? And no. I don't draw."

"Touchè. But why do you have a sketchbook if you don't draw in it?" Dan stopped walking completely grabbing Phil's arm right before they ever exited the building.

 _Why did I think it was a good idea to bring it?_ Phil groaned inwardly. 

"I write stories, poems, situations in alternative realities, thoughts, notes, ideas, et cetera..." Phil said a bit breathlessly, quickly starting to walk again. 

Dan stood for a moment before walking out of the school parking lot. "Ok... but still. Can I see?"

Phil couldn't help but smile at Dan's voice. He sounded like a child begging for a pet. But sadly to no avail in this case.

"Nope. Which ways your house _Danny_?"

"It's this way," Dan said as he continued in the direction he pointed to. In a rather pleasant side of town Phil noted. Phil lived in a neutral area. "I'll let you see one of my drawings if I get to see a story."

Phil thought about it looking at his own feet shuffling. He looked up when he saw that he and Dan had gotten to a stop sign. 

"So how about it Phil?"

"Ok D-bag." Phil said innocently

"Phil! I thought you didn't curse! Ok that's what you wanna play? I'll call you... Phildo" he said giggling and walking when he saw that they could, Phil following near by.

The blue eyed boy, turned beet red. "No no no no," he quickly rushed out. "I didn't realise it would come out like that! I swear! Don't ever call me that again!"

Dan just smiled, and muttered under his breath "Phildo" teasingly. Phil punched Dan lightly on the arm just as Dan started walking up the porch to a nice looking house.

"We're here so I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me 'D-bag' in here" The younger boy smiled. He opened the door, seeing as it was unlocked and looked around the living room.

"Mum?" He asked a bit loudly.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Came an equally as loud voice, but feminine. A head popped out from across the room from where Phil assumed the kitchen was. She walked out and looked Phil up and down.

"When you said you were going to bring friend I thought you meant Chris," she said smiling. I saw her hands were covered in flour. Actually there was fllour all over her shirt and hair.

"Um... no Mum. This is Phil. He went with me to the library the other day." Dan said looking at the mentioned boy.

"Oh, if you boys want you can come down later, I'm making cookies." She said with a tired smile that didn't seem to quite reach her eyes. Phil knew immediately something was up with her.

"What's with the cookies? Are you stress-eating again?" Dan teased lightly but Phil could hear the edge of concern.

"No I just decided to make use of my day off and, when I heard you bringing a friend I decided, I would make something." She said honestly.

Dan hummed in approval of the answer. Phil broke the ice.

"Nice meeting you Mrs.Howell." Phil said sweetly "I would shake you hand but it looks like you're kind of busy right now."

Mrs.Howell looked at Dan with an impressed expression, and smiled a bit brighter. "Daniel what a nice friend! Nice meeting you sweetie! You boys have fun." And like that she was back in the kitchen.

Phil looked at Dan. "Can I just say, she'll make me be all sweet and nice now for like a week?!" Dan laughed as he montioned to Phil to follow him up the stairs.

"Sorry,". Phil laughed as he sat. Phil looked around Dan's room in awe. It was so incredibly different from his room. This room barely had any color, and looked so organized. Phil's room was like a rainbow, and had things carelessly thrown around enough to make it slightly messy.

Dan's P.O.V

Phil seemed to be in a state of 'oh my god' so I left him alone and reached into my bag. As soon as I felt it, I pulled out my sketchbook. I sat next to Phil, and he looked at me, a smile that seems to connect both our souls, on his face. 

I keep our eye contact as I slowly reach behind him, open up the bag quickly and quickly snatch his book all in one swipe. "Daaaan! No!" He moaned out in protest. It sent tingles down my back, but I had to focus on not letting Phil get on me, although I wouldn't mind.

"Dan please" he begged. And then he pushed me a bit **too** hard. I landed on my back with phil on top of me. On the floor. (Phil tops)

And this was when the door _**just happened** _ to swing open. How dandy. There I was sprawled out on the floor arms above my head holding the fucking book. And phil had his legs on the outside of mine, arms on either side of my head, and his face a mere inch away.

"Did... did I interrupt something?" And there stood my mum, awkwardly holding the door open. I pushed phil off me quickly and rolled onto my stomach before getting up. Phil stood on his knees and pushed himself up. 

"No." We both said quickly. I glance at him and his face is bright pink. "Mum! We were just fighting over the book and Phil pushed me to hard and that's why-" I rushed out quickly, before my Mum cut me off.

"That makes a bit of sense I guess... um yeah the cookies will be done in 15 minutes so yeah, I'm gonna-" and like that my mum was out the door. I threw the book onto my bed and we stayed quiet for a few seconds. And then I broke the ice-

"Oh my god phil!" I yell while laughing. I was laughing so hard I felt my eyes tear up and stomach churn. Phil was giggling and his cheeks burned bright. 

"I didn't mean to! Especially now!" He yelled back. And then I had a face full of pillow. "Phiiiiiil!" I feel like I've known him forever. It's only been 4 days since I've met him and already he's someone I can call my friend.

"Let's go downstairs you idiot, before your mum thinks I'm more then a friend" he giggled but he seems a bit panicked. 

I smile assuringly. I don't think Phil's comfortable with dating guys. I mean I'm pretty cool with it. I don't classify as anything. I like to think I'm sexually ambiguous.

"Sure come on." I open the door and we both walk down the stairs my mum is watching tv in our lounge. She's slightly blushing. Oh god, does she really think Me and phil are a _thing?_

"Hi boys." She says cautiously, looking between me and Phil's face. "Mum, just so we're clear me and Phil are **friends**. F-R-I-E-N-D-S. okay?"

Phil's P.O.V

"Mum, just so we're clear me and Phil are **friends**. F-R-I-E-N-D-S. okay?" I inwardly flinch. That hurt but atleast he didn't act all homophobic from that. Maybe a bit protective but not exactly rude.

"Sorry Mrs.Howell. **Dan-** " I shoot him a glare "-wants to read my poems, let's say I'm less then a little pleased with that idea. I'm sorry if you thought we were doing anything." 

She smiled. "Oh I was just a little surprised. I mean I heard yelling and thud. I guess the story sums up." A small bell goes off and Mrs.Howell went to get the cookies.

I turn and look at Dan. 

"How 'bout those poems Philly?"

 **A/N: Hey Guys! I started this chapter last Friday. I was on my way to Pennsylvania for a chorus competition and now I'm back, I guess this was a good chapter. I GOT MY SIGNED BOOKS AND SWEATER!! I'm just dying rn. Omg I'm so happy it's wierd. Anyway Bye Squish!!**


	9. n u e v e

**A/N: Hey Guys!!! Omg I'm so happy also I don't have any ideas how this stories gonna end. I think I'm going to make a sequel though according to how I'm planning this out it my head... no promises though. Also the thing that just happened with Dan and Phil... that's happened to me. Yep, the awkwardness was 100% real in that chapter. n~n**

 **Let's carry on!! *g note***

*fast forward 1 week*

Third Person P.O.V

"Do you think Pj has a thing for Chris... like I don't even know if Peej swings that way at all. As for Chris I can't really say," Dan asked as he and Phil walked down the road to Phil's house. It's been a bit more than a week since they first had a conversation and they quickly became (official) friends.

 _I guess that means he's not homophobic, Jesus thank the lord. Er... I mean that's offensive probably not the lord._ Phil giggled at his thoughts. 

They both really didn't feel comfortable with the way Mrs.Howell would keep an eye on for the rest of the day them after the incident, so they decided that this time they would go visit the Lesters humble home.

"Oh my god it took you long enough to realize Peej likes Chris! How longs it gonna take for Chris to find out?! Also I don't know about Pj for sure... just that he's liked Chris to an extent where he stalked all of his friends, including you" 

"Please! I noticed last Monday when Pj was looking at Chris' bum in a more than friendly way, I just didn't know how to bring it up" Dan laughed. 

"Well that's a good example Dan"

Phil chuckled as they got to his apartment. As soon as he opened the door a small black furball attacked his legs.

"Hey Philipa!" Phil greeted picking her up and nuzzling it with his face. Dan watched 'awwwing' in his head. Ofcourse the furball was cute but he was wasnt sure thats what he's spellbound by.

"Is that your cat? Also Philipa? You couldnt have done any better?" Dan teased gazing into the blue eyes of the cat sitting in Phil's arms. Phil blushed momentarily and smiled back. "My mum named her don't blame me" he walked inside the house. 

"Wanna carry her?" Phil passed the cat to Dan as if she was a baby, when he nodded.

"Wait here?" 

"Sure"

Phil's P.O.V

I walk towards my mums room knocking lightly. My mum opened the door after a few seconds. She smiled and hugged me. "Mum!" I whined.

"Ok ok what do you want?" She looked at me smile never leaving. "Dans here so don't do anything embarras-" and the lady was out of the hallway in a flash. _Mothers_ I thought slightly bitterly to myself.

"You must be Dan!" I hear her chirp and I walk faster, in time to see Dan put down Philipa onto the floor from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Hello!" He smiled back. I almost melted into the floor. "It's been a while since Phil's had a friend over" My stomach drops and my cheeks burn. 

"You've only talked to Dan for 15 seconds, and you're already embarrassing me, gotta say I'm impressed" I joked trying to force the flush off my face. My mum shot me a glare but smiled nonetheless.

Dan chuckled as he glanced between us. He looked up at me and I kinda froze up for a second. I smiled at the floor as all three of us just looked around the room in an awkward yet comforting silence. 

"So Dan, can I get into contact with your mother? I'd like to have a family outing and it seems like it's just Phillip and me here" My heart sank at that, I didn't want Dan to know that. 

I kept my smile on my face and acted like I hadn't heard it. It's fine though. I glanced at Dan he was just smiling and chatting with my mum now about information.

Dan's P.O.V

It was quick but I noticed it. Phil didn't want me to know that. It's fine no one has ever really told me about it. 

Me and his mother talked for a bit. She really is a nice woman, and I can see that Phil got a lot from her personality. 

"So how about you give your mother my number and tell her to text me when she has the time? I'd like to see your handsome face around here more often!" I chuckled and Phil looked at his mum mortified at the same time managing to look amused.

I glance at Phillipa. She's trying to eat my shoelace right now and I pick her up and play with her paws. Wow, her tiny claws are sharp. I put her down and she just scratches at my shoelaces again. 

I look up uneasily at Phil and he giggles. He fucking giggled. I notice the way his tongue pokes out again. It's a charming feature about him. 

Third Person P.O.V

A lot of people have certain quirks Dan noticed. Chris has the nervous giggle, Pj has the stalker problem thing, Louis has the hair twirling bit, and he could list many other people without even thinking. _My quirk,_ He decided, _is that I notice other people's quirks._

Phil picks up the kitten and motions for Dan to come along, but Phils mother- or Kathryn- pulled him aside and told Dan he could keep on going. Dan agreed and walked down the small hall. 

"Leave the door open for now but you can close it later when I leav-" Phil cut her off horrified and blushing intensely. 

"Mum! Oh my god" he whined covering his face with his free hand in a manner only phil could pull off. She laughed and grabbed her car keys before walking out the door. Phil left quickly remembering Dan was in his room.

"Hi. My mum went out to shopping" he stated walking into the room, dan was sitting on the floor. Okay... that's kinda peculiar.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" Phil sat down next to him anyway, letting the small bundle of fur in his arm run free.

"I don't know, I just felt like it" Dan said matter-of-factly as he watched the kitten try to attack his shoe lace again. 

"You do realize I'm planning on setting up Chris with Pj now, right?" Phil asked turning around to look at Dan. 

"Totally and I'm going to be in on it, obviously" He smirked and Phil questioned what he got himself into for a split second.

"Okay Operation: Get Pj to ask out Chris, is now being made then!" He said cheerfully. Dan was even surprised by his own voice. He was never near this happy since he talked to Phil. Maybe a person to admire is a good way to keep you mind off of things.

 **A/N: Hey guys!! I'm going to see FRANK IERO andthe PATIENCE, next month I'm so hyped. Today (yesterday?) was the last day of school, but me being silly stayed up all night reading fanfic, so I didn't go lol. Ik I'm such a good role model. Sorry for any mistakes. Anyway that's it for today and bye my squish!!**


	10. Not An Update

NOT AN UPDATE

Here's an explanation as to why I haven't updated

idk I'm probably not going to update for another week or two, I have something started.

I have been having a tough time recently and I recently found out or more accepted that I'm not straight. **I'm pansexual. I've been coming out to some friends and have only lost three of them, so yeah. I also cut my hair again and bleached it, then dyed it purple. That didn't last long the dye washed out and now my hairs blond so. Yeah.**

Ok so I'll update so thanks squish. Bye


End file.
